Not as Easy as You'd Think
by Padfoot the epic GLOWSTICK
Summary: It took him almost 16 years but finally he did it. He left. And it was a lot more complicated then he thought. Who knew taking a bus was so difficult?


Here it is! The story responsible for me getting nothing done for almost a month! Really it shouldnt have taken BMW so long but I was also doing a million other things so... Hope you like it!

* * *

"I don't care!" Sirius Black shouted "they are my friends! I'm sure as heck not leaving them just because a bunch of lunatics who call themselves my family want me to!"

"You will not be speaking to them." His mothers voice came from the other side of his locked door. She sounded strangely calm.

"And how are you going to achieve that goal? Are you gonna have one of your little minions follow me around all day? 'Cause I can guaranty that's not going to work out for you."

"You will speak to me with respe-" he cast a silencing charm on the door cutting her rant off.

"I hate summer." He muttered angrily. He kicked some books out of the way and stared at one of the pictures hanging on his specific one was a picture of Sirius and his three best friends. It had been taken the year before on one of their last days before summer. One of the last days of having fun with his friends. He could remember the day perfectly. OWLs had just ended and all the5th years were enjoying the end of the constant studying and the stress of the exams. Everyone spent the entire day outside messing around.

"Sirius? Is everything ok?" A voice asked, jerking him out of his thoughts.

Sirius spun around and quickly relaxed "hey James. I forgot you were calling..."

James Potter, Sirius's best friend, was looking out from a mirror sitting propped up against the wall. "What was it about this time?"

Sirius frowned at the door where he was sure his mom was still yelling, oblivious to the fact that he couldn't hear a word that she said. "Just the normal pure blood crap. They still don't seem to get that I don't like them, therefore I feel the need to do the opposite of what they want."

"On the bright side we only have a few more weeks before going back to Hogwarts." James said "then we'll get to see Moony and Wormtail."

Sirius nodded. Moony and Wormtail were their other two best friends, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. "James." Sirius said suddenly "do they keep track of who rides the knight bus?"

"No." James said warily "why?"

"Well I was thinking, why not just leave now? It would be so much easier then having to put up with all this. I can do this on my own. The only difference between this and being on my own is that this is a million times worse." James opened his mouth, most likely to protest, but Sirius cut him off "I know what your thinking. I can't just get up and leave. But I don't care I'm going. Bye James." Sirius tapped the mirror with his wand and James disappeared.

"Now what?" Sirius asked himself "I'm going to need some stuff if I want to last more than a few hours... I'm going to need my wand for sure. Most likely some robes and muggle clothing as well."

The wizard grabbed his wand and quickly used magic to pack his bag. Ounce everything was in he zipped it up and unlocked his door before removing the silencing charm. Everything was quiet.

Sirius looked at his watch. It was about 5:30. They were having dinner.

He grabbed the bag and slowly made his way down the stairs, being as quiet as possible. He got some paper and scribbled down a note.

I'm leaving. Don't come after me. I'm not coming back.  
-Sirius

He stuck it to to the door and opened it slowly and stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

He was out. Sirius Black was out. He stuck his arm out and there was a large bang and a bus appeared.

"Where you goin'?" The conductor asked "'cause we've got an important job. Very important. So it better be close."

The driver leaned out the window "don't mind him." He said smiling at Sirius "he doesn't know what he's talking about. We can take you where ever you want."

"I need to go to Godricks Hollow sir." Sirius said to the driver.

"We're going to Godricks Hollow!" The conductor said "hop on! We'll drop you off on the way to deliver the package!"

Sirius claimed on to the bus, pulling his bag behind him. The inside of the bus was huge and filled with chairs. Surprisingly though, there were only a few other people on the bus. "That's strange." He said to himself.

"What's strange?" The conducted asked coming on behind him.

"Nothing. I just thought there would be more people."

The conductor shrugged "we used to have more people. Then for some reason when we installed the rocket boosters suddenly a whole bunch of people quit riding."

"When you installed the what?" Sirius asked staring at him.

"The rocket boosters." The conductor said "I'm Ernie by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Sirius said, still shocked from what Ernie said about the rocket boosters "I'm Sirius."

"Where are you goin' in godricks hollow?"

"My friend's house." Sirius said, not really lying but not fully telling the truth.

Suddenly there was a loud bang amd the bus sped off down the street. "That's what the rocket boosters are for!" Ernie yelled above the roar. "Isn't it cool?"

Sirius nodded grinning. Now he knew why no one in his family rode the night bus.

oOo

A few hours latter it was beginning to get dark and Sirius was the only one let on the bus.

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Sirius asked anxiously.

"corse we do." Ernie said standing up front "we're no idiots." Suddenly the bus stopped. "Hey Mark! Why are ya stopin'?"

"We're out of gas..."

oOo

"You've gotta be freaking kidding me!" Sirius said angrily standing outside the bus "why the hell isn't there a spell that will make it run?"

"Well, we don't normally have people making us drive them half way across the country at 11 at night. Therefore, we don't bring extra gas." Mark said frowning at the black haired wizard "now watch your language."

"Whatever" Sirius said under his breath. "But seriously how am I going to get there?"

"You could walk." Ernie suggested.

"Yeah that's a great idea." Sirius said sarcastically. "I'll just walk about 50 miles after dark with out getting myself killed."

"Look kid, it's to late to do anything now. Why don't you head onto the bus and get some sleep. We'll discus this in the morning." Mark said calmly.

"Fine." Sirius said. He walked up the stairs and on the last one turned around. "But it's only 'cause you want me to. Other wise I would just leave."

"Sure kid." Mark said watching him. Sirius turned around and went up the last step, shutting the door behind him.

"Well he seemed go be in a good mood." Ernie said sarcastically. "Why were you being so nice to him? He's being rude."

Mark shrugged "I don't believe he's just going to his friends house. I think there's something else.

oOo

Sirius went on to the bus and looked around. There were beds everywhere. He decided that he wanted the one in the far left corner and walked over to it. He kicked his shoes off and sat down.

"Stupid bus." He muttered "they've got so much crap on this bus but they didn't bother to bring any gas? What's wrong with these people?"

He layer back and stared at the ceiling. This sucked. Big time.

oOo

Sirius woke up the next morning having no idea where he was. "Where the hell am I?" He asked out loud.

Mark chuckled "your on the night bus."

Sirius closed his eyes as everything that happened last night rushed back into his head. "I'm guessing we're still stuck?"

Mark nodded "I managed to call into a muggle bus station. They said they'll send a bus out. We had to make it so this looks like a normal bus."

Sirius looked down and for the first time noticed he was laying on a normal bus seat. "When should they be here?"

"Any minuet. Ernie's out side waiting. You should probably get your stuff and hear out with him."

Sirius nodded and got his bag, shoving the broom down to the bottom. He went outside. "Hey Ernie!"

"Hi." Ernie said, watching the street. They sat in silence until the bus showed up.

The bus driver opened the door and yelled down to them. "Are you the people who called in."

Ernie nodded "can we get a ride?"

"Of corse. Hop on."

oOo

Sirius slumped in the seat in the back of the bus. He was sick of buses. "I swear I'm never gonna get on one of these toucher devices ever again." He complained to Ernie.

Ernie laughed from the seat across the aisle. "Quit being so dramatic. I do this every single day."

Sirius started to say something but stopped, his eyes widening as people began to get on the bus. The first person to get on was Lily Evans.

She walked to the back of the bus and stopped next to Sirius's seat. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"No." He said quietly, hoping she wouldn't recognize him. Sadly, hoping wasn't good enough. It took lily less than a second to realize who she was talking to.

"Sirius?" She said sitting down "what are you doing here?"

"Going to see James." He muttered.

Lily frowned "James' house is in the opposite direction."

Sirius stared at her. "Your kidding. This can't be the wrong way."

Lily nodded. "His house is that way." She said pointing in the opposite direction.

Sirius looked at her strangely. "How do you know that?"

"Umm...I heard Remus say it ounce." She said blushing.

"Sure you did. But what am I going to do now? I don't have any muggle money and I have no idea how to get there."

"If you really want to you could stay at my house overnight and I could get my dad to drive you in the morning." Lily offered.

"Thanks"

oOo

Sirius spent the night at Lilly's house. She was surprisingly nice to him, considering his best friend had been stalking her for the past five years.

The two of them were sitting on the ground playing a muggle card game, in which Sirius was losing, when Lilly's dad came over.

"I can you to your friends house when ever you are ready." He told Sirius.

Sirius looked at Lily, who nodded, then back at Mr Evans. "Can we please leave now?"

Mr Evans nodded. "I'll get the car ready."

oOo

Half an hour later they arrived at Godricks hollow.

"Is this the right place?"

Lily and Sirius both nodded.

"You should just let us out here." Lily told her father. "They have spells on it so..."

Her dad nodded "I'll wait here for you."

Sirius and Lily climbed out of the car and walked towards James' house. Sirius knocked on the door and it instantly opened to reveal James, looking like he was about to explode from excitement.

"Your here! Where have you been? I've been looking for you!" Then he noticed Lily. "Sirius, did you somehow manage to steal my girlfriend in less than 24 hours?"

Sirius and Lily looked at each other and instantly stepped a foot away from each other. "No!" They both yelled "that is disgusting!"

James laughed. Then he became more serious and turned to Sirius. "Your staying here."

"Well, I don't want to be in the way..."

James cut him off. "That was a statement, not a question. Your staying."

"Thank you so much!" Sirius said. Then he turned to Lily. "Umm...bye." He said awkwardly.

"Bye." Lily said, feeling just as awkward. "I'll see you guys at hogwarts."

She waved and walked back to her dads care, leaving James staring after her.

Sirius rolled his eyes. If he had known taking a bus was this eventful he would have done it more often.

* * *

hello? Anyone still here? Or did this bore you to death? I swear this was not supposed to be over 2000 words long. Anyway, hope you liked it (horrible ending and all) and REVEIW!


End file.
